Awkward Comfort
by BD-Z
Summary: A cute little story of a simple first kiss. Kagome and Inuyasha Romance. One Shot edited 5-4-11


This story is for **Lov ya 4 eva**

**Awkward comfort** (One Shot)

It was a dark night. The sky was clear and the stars shone magnificently. The moon, mysteriously missing, from the sky granted the field around the group very little light. The field had the security of tall grass, very few trees and a clear view of any on coming visitors. The air was warm and the breeze was subtle. It is the perfect night to just sit around and talk. Though there was very little talking going on at the moment.

A simple gust of wind blew through the trees and down towards the group. It barley fluttered their clothing. Kagome, who was wearing her short green skirt, held down the fabric until the wind had passed. She didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"I always wanted to know" Sango stated when she noticed Kagome was smoothing the fabric of her skirt "Why do you wear such revealing clothing in your time?"

Kagome blinked at her friend then smiled "I don't understand what the big deal is. This is just my uniform. I am used to it."

"Don't you get unwanted attention by wearing your 'uniform'?" The other girl asked with a slight wrinkle in her nose.

"Why would I? All the girls in my class wear it. It's normal. Besides I have seen girls wear less" Kagome tugged at the end of the skirt, toying with the fabric. Her dress wasn't really that short. It only looked that way because she had long legs.

This caused Miroku to sit up straighter "Just how much do they wear, if they are wearing 'Less'?"

"Don't be such a pervert Miroku" Sango replied.

Kagome waved away the remarks and turned to Inuyasha. He was quiet as usual. Fully wake as he always was on the new moon, the human Inuyasha stared off into the night. Possibly waiting for some one to come at them. He had not said a word nearly all night. The most they were able to get out of him was a simple groan or scoff.

The group was seated around a small fire. Kirara, the demon cat, was sleeping upon Sango's lap. To her right was the monk and next to him was Inuyasha. Leaving Kagome on Sango's left with Shippo curled up and asleep in her own lap.

A few moments of quiet passed. They were all lost in their own thoughts tonight. Occasionally someone would speak and a small conversation would begin. Otherwise they just enjoyed the warm night air. They didn't have the urge to fight on this night. Mostly because of the fact their strongest link was currently their weakest. Or at least that is what he believed.

"I don't like them," Inuyasha muttered. It was low but audible. The others looked at him. Slightly confused by the outburst.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"Those stupid uniforms." He stated, then fidgeted in agitation.

"Good thing you don't have to wear it then." She retorted.

He rolled his eyes and the silence began anew. Looking around Kagome knew that this perfect night was not going to go anywhere. She shifted herself so that she could stand up, now holding Shippo in her arms. Everyone looked at her as she stood and walked over to the sleeping bag where she gently placed the little demon on the fabric and let out a deep and calming sigh. She turned and walked away from the group to the nearest large tree.

Inuyasha looked in her direction. Even though he would deny it later he watched her slow gait, admiring the swivel of her hips in the uniform he "hated" so much.

Finally without appearing too soft or romantic, he let out an exasperated groan and went after Kagome. The other two were left by the fire. Somewhat smiling at his attempts to not care about the girl. He was just way to obvious to them. Even the sleeping boy demon would have to agree, had he been awake to witness the scene.

Sango and Miroku returned to their fire watching and lack of conversation. Both thinking they need to do something to nudge their friends into realizing their feelings for each other.

The night was not going to be wasted because no one wanted to talk. Kagome wouldn't allow it. She wanted to enjoy the night air without the stifling silence that was building up. It was just to awkward to be comfortable with.

She needed to get away from them. No, it wasn't because she was irriataed with Sango or Miroku. It was Inuyasha and his ruddiness. He was always rude when the moon took away his powers and left him just as mortal and 'human' as they were. He made every conversation awkward.

Kagome was just grateful he took tonight to hold his silence. Too bad the silence was affecting everyone.

The roots of the tree were rather large on the tree that was closest to their fire. She was able to sit down on them comfortably. She breathed in and sighed.

Only a couple of seconds had passed by before she felt another presence behind her.

"Why did you come over here?" Inuyasha asked projecting frustration in his voice.

She tilted her head to the side and kicked some dirt with her brown school shoes.

"No reason," she said nonchalantly. "I guess the silence was just too awkward."

"Feh" Inuyasha brushed off her comment.

He eyed the lump of root Kagome was sitting upon. A moment later he plopped himself not so gracefully down onto the space next to her. Lucky for him it was big enough.

He crossed his arms, and turn his head so that it looked like he was watching for danger, yet his eyes peered to his left at Kagomes expression. To his disappointment she didn't appear to have reacted to their closeness.

She glanced at him and quickly averted his gaze. Pretending that he spotted something interesting over the tall grass.

"Inuyasha." She started. "Why did you follow me over here?"

"No reason" he said still looking far away. His cheeks were slightly flushed pink. When he though it safe to look again, he faced her. For a moment they locked eyes before they both turned away quickly. Their hearts both beating a little faster now.

He felt a little awkward at this moment. His human emotions were driving him nuts sitting next to Kagome. She was irresistible, sweet and beautiful. Even without his demon senses he could smell her and it was much more tantalizing than he would care to admit.

Without thinking, he scooted closer to her. Kagome, noticing this move, glanced at him again. He hardly ever showed a need to be beside her but it was obvious even to her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Tingles went down his arm as he felt her head upon his shoulder. He had an urge to place his left arm around her, to hold her to him.

Almost as if the limb were reaction on its own, his arm began his way behind her. But before it touched her shoulder, he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled it away. He pretended to scratch the back of his head, then he put it down next to him. A blush, darkener than the last one, began to appear across his features.

_Stupid human emotion,_ he thought

Kagome had felt the movement behind her. She knew what he wanted to do. Yet he was too shy to make the simple move. So she leaned in a little more, placing her check to his arm and bringing her left hand around her body to hold his left.

That tiny motion made Inuyasha stiffen up. The blush across his face grew and another tingle had spread though his body. The normally brave Inuyasha was actually feeling shy. It was all because she had touched him. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought.

Suddenly Kagome lifted her head up and let go of his hand. A sudden feeling of loss surged through his body. He was angry with himself somehow believing she let him go because he didn't want her affection, and because he didn't act.

His eyes turned to look at her just as she faced him. They remained in that locked gaze for a couple of awkward seconds, before Kagome leaned in for simple kiss.

Gentle and quick, Inuyasha was not fully aware of what she did. A simple peck upon his lips and his heart had skipped a beat.

Even though she was the one who kissed him, she didn't even realize what she had done. When it finally hit her, a blush of her own began to dance along her face. She looked away from him and back to the stars in the sky. She seemed to find the constellations more fascinating than usual.

Both of them were sitting in silence. They were still trying to register the brief touch, the last brief… kiss.

Inuyasha came to his senses first. He moved very slowly, brining his face close to her ear.

"Um.. Kagome." He whispered.

"What?" she said softly, though she was startled by his closeness.

She felt his fingers brush under her chin. He turned her face towards him carefully. One slow motion, one slow turn of her head and she found herself in another kiss. This one was sending a slight tingle into both of them.

Gently Kagome let her hands come up and run through his thick black hair. Forgetting he was human she was surprised to brush her hand upon his human ear. Her eyes opened slightly and she softened the kiss to pull away.

Of course after feeling that, he deepened the kiss causing her eyes to close again, a moan escaping her throat. His right arm slid down to her waist as his left hand held her check.

The wind blew for a second time this night, just as soft as the last one. It caused their hair and the fabric of their clothes to dance in the breeze almost as if it were in time with the rhythm of their beating hearts.

Slowly, very slowly, he let the kiss end. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. For a fleeting awkward second they blushed as they looked at one another. Then he pulled her into a very comfortable embrace.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, this was one of my first stories on FF. Net and it makes me happy to see it's still being read. As always, I would like to extend my appreciation to those who spot errors.

May-4-2011 (And thanks to the Anonomous reviewer to reminded me to re-edit this story. I appreciate the help)


End file.
